


family.

by hoopshoney



Series: The Grace of Kings [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, don't try to decipher this timeline just go with it please, don't you just enjoy love, wholesome family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopshoney/pseuds/hoopshoney
Summary: Request: Asha x Erik-familyOKAY ANON! THE TRUTH IS I’VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONESHOT FOR LITERAL MONTHS BUT I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO END IT! YES THIS DOES GIVE A POSSIBLE LOOK INTO ASHA AND ERIK’S FUTURE BUT IT IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE IF IT DOESN’T FIT MY EVENTUAL CONTINUATION OF THE STORY! That said: Please enjoy some spectacular Asha x Erik fluffy family goodness.





	family.

Erik’s sleep is interrupted by the internment slamming sound he hears. Looking around blearily he tries to get his bearings, realizing the sound is coming from the kitchen. Getting up slowly, he pulls on his sweatpants before walking to the kitchen. He takes in the sight in the sight in front of him, a sleepy smile gracing his face.

“Baby girl, what are you doing?”

Asha’s voice is annoyed when she answers, the slam of the kitchen cabinets an accompany to her words, “I told you to take the dishes out the dishwasher yesterday. You didn’t. So I’m doing it now.”

Erik nods a look of contemplation crossing his face, “Ohhhhhh so this is some passive aggressive shit.”

Slamming the last cabinet, she turns to look at him, anger evident on her face, “Don’t play with me, Erik! I’m not in the mood!”

Completely ignoring her anger, Erik walks closer wrapping her in his arms despite her squirming, “ Come on, Ash! You know I hate the dishwasher.”

Looking up at him Asha tries to maintain her disgruntled expression in spite of his teasing, “ I know that you hate the dishwasher. BUT you also hate washing the dishes.”

Slapping her on the ass, Erik leans down to kiss her quickly, “Damn, girl, you know me so well!”

Breaking out of his hold, she makes her way to the living room calling out over her shoulder, “You also hate picking up your boots, which I tripped over this morning and your boxers, which have become basically a carpet in the bathroom.”

Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Erik watches as she starts adjusting pillows on couches, “See! That’s how I know you a real one, picking up after yo man and everything.”

The deadpan look on Asha’s face is answer enough.

“When do you leave again?” Asha’s tries to make her voice nonchalant, but Erik can hear the prodding in it.

“Tryna get rid of me, huh?” Looking at the milk falling from his spoon onto her freshly clean counters is just about to give her hives.

She doesn’t even try to disguise the whine in her voice when she speaks, “ I literally get antsy when you’re here for too long. You’re driving me insane!”

Placing his bowl in the sink, Erik makes his way into the living room, pulling Asha down to sit on the couch with him.

Grumbling he runs his hands up and down her thighs, “…only woman who complains when her man is home..”

Running her hands through his dreads, she looks down at his pouting face, “Awww, baby. Is somebody’s feelings hurt?”

He opens his mouth to speak but Asha quickly interrupts, “Good. Maybe you’ll start pick up your shit. Besides you know that’s why we work so well. By the time I get tired of your bullshit, your already gone. ”

Moving his hands further up her body, Erik starts kissing up her neck, his destination clear, “Mmmhm but you don’t get tired of this–”

“Baba! Baba!” The little voice coming from the back of the house is shrill and demanding.

Groaning Erik lays his head back on the couch, trying to ignore his own personal cockblock.

Ignoring the laughter, coming from the body beside him, Erik closes his eyes. Maybe pretending to sleep is the way to go. He hears the pitter patter of little feet on the bare floor before the wind is knocked out of him by a child size missile. The little body is still on his lap, tempting him to crack open his eyes though he manages to to resist.

He only moves when little hands cup his face, tugging roughly at the hair of his beard.

“Ouch,” prying the small hands off his beard he looks down at the mini and female version of hisself, “Why are you alway’s hurting baba?”

Nama’s voice was almost musical when she spoke, “I’m not hurting you, baba! I’m waking you up.”

“Oh is that what you’re doing? Well thank you for waking me up.”

Climbing off of him to watch her mother grab her things, her voice isn’t much of a whisper though she does try, “When mama leaves can we have waffles?”

Asha can clearly hear by the shaking of her shoulders but she figures Daddy’s and daughters need their secrets.

Erik’s voice is just as faux quiet when he speak, “Oooh with whip cream right!”

“AND STRAWBERRIES!”

“And chocolate syrup!”

“And–”

Deciding to jump in before her kid finagled her way to eating pure sugar, Asha’s wraps jacket around her shoulders and clears her throat.

“I’ll be back at around 5,” Looking at Erik and her baby walk into the kitchen her eyes soften as he sets her on the counter, “Please wash the clothes in Nama’s room. And don’t forget to take her to that toddler time class at 10:30. Don’t groan, she needs the socialization!”

“Asha, she’s my kid too, I think we’ll be good for a day,” Erik’s voice is filled with suppressed laughter as he and Nama try to usher her out the kitchen.

Resisting the combination of the big and tiny hands, she speaks over her shoulder as she reaches the door, “And don’t forget she has to take a nap. And for god sakes feed her a carrot or something, please.”

She smothers Nama in little kisses before standing up and pressing one solid kiss on Erik’s lips, “I’ll try to get home early if I can.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby, just enjoy the conference,” putting the his little girl on his hip, they wave to Asha as she drives away.

——————————–

Happy to be home early, Asha enters her home expecting the sounds of chaos to greet her. Instead she hears the repetitive lyrics of the Princess and the Frog DVD her daughter loves.

Making her way into the living room, she can’t help the smile that spreads over her face. Taking out her phone she quickly captures the moment, knowing that this will definitely be her future lock screen.

Nothing will beat seeing her partner spread across their couch shirtless, his mouth open in sleep with Nama laying on top of him. The marker in her hand clearly denoting that she’s responsible for the lines that are connecting the dots on his chest.

Shaking her head, Asha can only hope that the marker isn’t permanent.


End file.
